cyborg009fandomcom-20200214-history
Peter Doyle
Peter Doyle (born July 8, 1963) is a Los Angeles, California-based voice actor, who was active from 2001 to 2010 in various English dubs of anime and video game work. His last role to date was in Samurai Warriors 3, before his presumed retirement from ADR. He was often alternatively credited by the name of 'Jim Taggert '''in non-union productions, and had provided the voice of 004 in Sony Pictures' English dub of Cyborg 009: The Cyborg Soldier. Other Roles Anime * ''.hack//Liminality- Additional voices * Akira- Baby Room Soldier (Geneon dub, as Jim Taggert) * Android Kikaider: The Animation- Additional voices * A Little Snow Fairy Sugar- Joe the Crow, Jan, Greta's Father, Sam * Armitage: Dual-Matrix- Additional voices * The Big O- Additional voices * Black Jack- Additional voices * Bleach- Cain, Shinji (Ep.133) * Blue Dragon- Conrad L Lawrence * Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran- Zenzou * The Cockpit: Kamikaze Stories - Additional voices * Crayon Shin-Chan- Harry Nohara (Phuuz dub) * Detatoko Princess- Kohaku * Early Reins- Jack * Eureka Seven- Dominic Sorel * Galerians: Rion - Birdman * Gate Keepers 21- Yoshito Yamata, Shun Ukiya * Genma Wars- Dan * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex and Stand Alone Complex 2nd Gig- Additional voices * Ghost Slayers Ayashi- Tasaku (ep. 23) * Green Green- Bacchi Gu * Guardian of the Sacred Spirit- Tanda * Gun Frontier- Poca * Hajime no Ipp''o- Masaru Aoki (as Jim Taggert) * ''Here is Greenwood- Mitsuru Ikeda (Media Blasters dub, as Jim Taggert) * Iron Virgin Jun- Kurata Daiba * Kyo Kara Maoh!- Van Clief * Mars Daybreak- Kamal * Metal Fighter Miku- Kenta Marukome, Kajiwara (as Jim Taggert) * Mezzo Forte- Tomohisa Harada (as Jim Taggert) * Mirage of Blaze- Kojiro Date, Shinya Asoako (as Jim Taggert) * Mobile Suit Gundam F91- Dwight Camry * Moribito: Guardian of the Spirit- Tanda * Naruto- Yurinojo * Nodame Cantabile- Tooru Kikuchi * Otogi Zoshi- Soldier (ep. 7) * Overman King-Gainer- Toun (episodes 7-26, as Jim Taggert), Additional voices * Paradise Kiss -Tsutomu Yamaguchi * Patlabor: The Movie and Patlabor 2 The Movie- Shigeo Shiba (Bandai Visual USA dub) * Pilot Candidate- Clay Cliff Fortan * Planetes- Ning * The Prince of Tennis- Atsushi Kisarazu * Requiem from the Darkness- Various (as Jim Taggert) * Rurouni Kenshin- Lorenzo Shouzo, Yanosuke, Yohei * Saint Tail-'' Additional voices * ''Samurai Champloo- Additional voices * Someday's Dreamers- Fukui (as Jim Taggert) * Stellvia- Additional voices * Tenhjho Tenge- Keybo * The Twelve Kingdoms- Rakushun * Ultra Maniac- Yuta Kirishima (as Jim Taggert) * Wild Arms: Twilight Venom- Various * Vandread- Additional voices (as Jim Taggert) * Yukikaze- Various * Zenki- Zenki (Little), Gulen Video Games *''. hack//Infection''- Additional voices * .hack//Mutation- Additional voices * .hack//Outbreak- Additional voices * .hack//Quarantine- Additional voices * Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War- Kestrel, Osean Fleet * Delta Force: Black Hawk Down- Additional voices (as Jim Taggert) * Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII- Additional voices * Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends- Additional voices * Eureka Seven vol.2: The New Vision- Dominic Sorel * Jade Cocoon: Story of the Tamamayu- Additional voices (as Jim Taggert) * Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight- Wing Knight, Torque * Hajime no Ippo: Revolution- Announcer, Masaru Aoki * Kessen II- Dian Wei * Luminous Arc 2- Roland * Lupin the 3rd: Treasure of the Sorcerer King- Cop (as Jim Taggert) * Radiata Stories- Nogueira, Solo * Samurai Warriors 3- Muneshige Tachibana (uncredited) * Soul Trapper-'' Kane Pryce * ''Star Ocean: Second Evolution- Allen Tucks, Noel Chandler * Suikoden IV-'' Sigurd (uncredited) * ''Turning Point: Fall of Liberty- Additional voices * Warriors Urochi and Warriors Urichi 2- Additional voices * Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht- Additional voices Live Action Voiceover * Black Angel vol. 1- Onda * Black Angel vol. 2 - Kato * Born to Defense- Additional voices * Cromartie High: The Movie- Takeshi Hokuto * Crows Zero- Ken Katagiri * The Heroic Trio- Additional voices * Iron Monkey- Orchid's Boss * Iron Monkey 2- Additional voices * One Missed Call- Senoo * Onmyoji- Nagamasa (as Jim Taggert) * Samurai Commando: Mission 1549- Additional voices * Tokyo Gore Police- Officer Shion * Zero Woman Returns- Mr. Chun's Aide Other Animation * The Happy Cricket from the Amazon- Magic Toucan * I Love Bees- Antonio, Kevin Morales * Toy Warrior - Dad * Zentrix- Additional voicesCategory:English voice actors